Unholy Constructions (Buildings)
Cursed Graveyard Construct a Cursed Graveyard in the town that will automatically spawn zombies when your energy is at its maximum! Time to build: 30 seconds Total Cost: * 1.8k blood (60 per sec) Required for: Crypt, Perimeter Fence, Zombie Cage Crypt Construct a Crypt in your graveyard. This will give you a nice dark and quiet place to think. The additional space will also allow you to store 50% more blood and brains! Time to build: 60 seconds Total Cost: * 21.00K blood (350 per sec) * 2.22K bones (37 per sec) Required for: Bone Fort, Plague Workshop, Second Zombie Cage Bone Fort Turn your crypt into a fort. The additional space will also allow you to store 60% more blood and brains. Time to build: 60 seconds Total Cost: * 60 energy (1 per sec) * 60.00K blood (1K per sec) * 6.00K bones (100 per sec) Required for: Bone Fortress, Spell Tower, Third Zombie Cage, Sharpened Teeth, Thick Skull Bone Fortress Turn your fort into a fortress. The additional space will also allow you to store 70% more blood and brains. Time to build: 60 seconds Total Cost: * 90 energy (2 per sec) * 100.00K blood (1.67K per sec) * 9.00K bones (150 per sec) Required for: Bone Citadel, Runesmith, Fourth Zombie Cage, Blazing Speed Bone Citadel Turn your fortress into a towering citadel that looms over the town. The additional space will also allow you to store 80% more blood and brains. Time to build: 60 seconds Total Cost: * 120 energy (2 per sec) * 200.00K blood (3.33K per sec) * 12.00K bones (200 per sec) Required for: Acursed Aviary, Fifth Zombie Cage, Plague Laboratory, Razor Claws, Battle Hardened Perimeter Fence Build a protective fence around the graveyard that will reduce damage taken by zombies inside by 50%. Time to build: 44 seconds Total Cost: * 22 energy (1 per sec) * 880 bones (20 per sec) Required for: Bigger Fence Bigger Fence Enlarge the fence so a greater area is protected. Time to build: 44 seconds Total Cost: * 22 energy (1 per sec) * 880 bones (20 per sec) (This can be built four times, and all ranks cost the same.) Plague Workshop Build a laboratory to study the effects of plague. This will unlock new upgrades in the shop. Time to build: 60 seconds Total Cost: * 10.20K blood (170 per sec) * 600 brains (10 per sec) Required for: Plague Spikes, Infected Bite, Infected Corpse Plague Spikes Booby trap the area around your graveyard with cruel spikes that infect tresspassing (sic) humans with the plague. Time to build: 30 seconds Total Cost: * 3.00K brains (100 per sec) * 1K bones (33 per sec) Spell Tower Dedicate one tower of your fort to the study of spellcraft. Perhaps you can learn some new spells? Time to build: 30 seconds Total Cost: * 30.00K blood (1K per sec) * 3.00K brains (100 per sec) Required for: Detonate, Gigazombies?, Energy Charge, Earth Freeze Runesmith Build a runesmith's workshop in order to fortify your zombies with powerful runes. Time to build: 30 seconds Total Cost: * 120.00K blood (4.00K per sec) * 1K brains (33 per sec) * 3.00K bones (100 per sec) Required for: Runic Syphon Acursed Aviary Construct an aviary on top of your citadel so you can release wicked harpies to bomb the townspeople. Time to build: 60 seconds Total Cost: * 220.00K blood (3.67K per sec) * 2.00K brains (33 per sec) * 6.00K bones (100 per sec) Zombie Cage Build a cage to contain surplus zombies once a town is defeated. Time to build: 30 seconds Total Cost: * 900 blood (30 per sec) * 600 bones (20 per sec) Second Zombie Cage Build an additional cage to contain surplus zombies once a town is defeated. Time to build: 30 seconds Total Cost: * 1.80K blood (60 per sec) * 1.20K bones (40 per sec) Third Zombie Cage Build an additional cage to contain surplus zombies once a town is defeated. Time to build: 30 seconds Total Cost: * 2.70K blood (90 per sec) * 1.80K bones (60 per sec) Fourth Zombie Cage Build an additional cage to contain surplus zombies once a town is defeated. Time to build: 30 seconds Total Cost: * 3.60K blood (120 per sec) * 2.40K bones (80 per sec) Fifth Zombie Cage Build an additional cage to contain surplus zombies once a town is defeated. Time to build: 30 seconds Total Cost: * 4.50K blood (150 per sec) * 3.00K bones (100 per sec) Plague Laboratory Expand the plague workshop into a well equipped laboratory in order to unlock additional plague upgrades. Time to build: 50 seconds Total Cost: * 1.00M blood (20.00K per sec) * 25.00K brains (500 per sec) Required for: Part Factory, Spit it Out, What Doesn't Kill You, Plague Armor Part Factory Build a factory to create parts that can be used to construct more powerful beings for your army. Time to build: 50 seconds Total Cost: * 15.00M blood (300.00K per sec) * 35.00K brains (700 per sec) Required for: Creature Factory, Bottomless Pit Creature Factory Build a factory to turn creature parts into living entities of destruction. Time to build: 50 seconds Total Cost: * 40.00M blood (800.00K per sec) * 45.00K brains (900 per sec) Required for: Killer Instinct, Tough as Nails, One is Never Enough, Extra Limbs, Big Boned Bottomless Pit A bottomless pit with walls made from creature parts. Drastically increases your capacity to store blood and brains. Time to build: 50 seconds Total Cost: * 75.00K bones (1.50K per sec) * 5.00M parts (100.00K per sec) (This can be built five times, and all ranks cost the same.)